The Unbearable Mission
by mygal
Summary: If you enjoyed my 1st fanfic, read this one. Blade wants to find the weirdest thing. R&R FINISHED
1. The Discovery

Blade was cleaning the house.   
  
"All I asked them was to pick up after themselves. UGH!! They can't even do that." she complained.  
  
Blade walked into the bedroom. She noticed that the closet was bulging. Curious, she opened it. Tons of stuff poured out and fell on her.  
  
Eventually, Blade found her way out of the mountain of junk.  
  
"Brick. Boomer. Butch... GET IN HERE!!!" she yelled.  
  
Almost instantly, the boys were at the doorway.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Brick.  
  
Blade ignored him.  
  
"Guys, this is getting ridiculous. I mean look at this mess! You are gonna help me clean." said Blade.  
  
"No way. We ain't cleaning nothing." said Brick.  
  
"Yeah. That's a girl's job." added Boomer.  
  
Butch and Brick gave him the "you're an idiot" look.  
  
Blade turned to the three of them. Her eyes were flames. Her teeth were fangs.  
  
"I said that you're gonna help me. So........ GET TO IT!!!!!!!!" she growled.  
  
"I vote that we help her." said Boomer shakily.  
  
"All right. We'll help." said Brick.  
  
"That's better. Now, let's get to work." said Blade.  
  
~  
  
They were cleaning up the huge mess by throwing away what they didn't need. Soon, Boomer found something interesting.  
  
"What's this?" he asked while holding up a teddy bear.  
  
It was brown and had a heart on its stomach.   
  
"Oh-no." whispered Blade.  
  
"Hey Blade, did you lose your teddy." asked Brick in a teasing tone.  
  
She popped her gum.  
  
"No way. I stole it from those Powerpuff girls" she said nervously.  
  
"I guess we don't need it." said Boomer.  
  
He was about to throw it away.  
  
"NO!!!!!" screamed Blade.  
  
The boys looked at her.  
  
"I mean those girls might do anything to get their doll back." she said quickly.  
  
"Nah. It'll be better if they come looking for it and we tell them that we threw it away." said Brick.  
  
Boomer tossed the bear into the trash can. Butch glanced out of the window and saw that the trash truck was coming.  
  
"I'll take the trash out" he said.  
  
He took the can outside and came back before anyone missed him.  
  
"Well that's done. Come on. Let's get some candy." said Brick.  
  
The boys started to leave.  
  
"You coming Blade?" asked Boomer.  
  
She nodded her head.   
  
The boys flew out of the house.  
  
Blade watched the trash truck in the distance.   
  
"Why did they have to find him? How can I tell them that I have a teddy bear?" she asked herself.  
  
Blade got the determined look in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Teddy. I'll get you back tonight." she said as she flew out of the window to join her brothers. 


	2. The Gangrene Gang's Plan

Late that night, Blade sneaked out of her bed and out the window. She had to hurry to the dump if she was going to find Teddy.  
  
"I should be back long before dawn" she said as she flew over the town.  
  
When she got to the dump, she didn't waste any time to start looking for her bear. She searched for hours and still didn't find anything.  
  
Blade hung her head.  
  
"Stupid boys." she said her voice cracking.  
  
She heard someone laughing to her right. Naturally, she went to investigate. She happened to find the Gangrene Gang.  
  
"It's a perfect plan." said the leader, Ace.  
  
"Yessss. It'sssss perfect." said Snake  
  
.  
  
"I just said that" said Ace.  
  
"It's great. Uhhh..... What are we doing again?" asked Big Billy.  
  
Ace shook his head.  
  
"Focus Billy. We're gonna take this bear and use its stuffing to make a vest for me." he answered.  
  
"No offense, but where's the evil in that?" asked Lil Arturo.  
  
"So those girls won't get their teddy back." explained Ace.  
  
"But what if that'sssss not the girl'sss bear?" asked Snake.  
  
"Look, just do it and stop asking so many questions." said Ace.  
  
They walked back to their house.  
  
"Nobody's gonna cut up MY Teddy. Whoever those guys are, they're gonna pay" said Blade through gritted teeth.  
  
She followed the Gangrene Gang to their lair. 


	3. Whoops!

Blade peeked in the window of the Gangrene Gang's lair. It was dark inside.   
  
"Where are those jerks?" she asked angrily.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the sound of a chainsaw.  
  
"They're gonna destroy Teddy!" said Blade in horror.  
  
She punched the window and broke it. The Gangrene Gang looked up.  
  
"I'm only asking once. Give me back my bear." reasoned Blade.  
  
"That wasn't a question" pointed out Lil Arturo.  
  
"Duh! If I had said 'Please give me back my bear, I'll do anything,' I would've been begging. And I don't beg." said Blade.   
  
"I should've known the Powerpuffs would show up." said Ace.  
  
"Powerpuffs?!? I'm not a Powerpuff Girl. Why would you think that?" asked Blade while laughing.  
  
"Powerpuff or not, she'sssss not a threat." said Snake.  
  
"Not a threat? Ha! Let me introduce myself. I am your worst nightmare." said Blade.  
  
She grabbed Snake, spun him around, and let go. He flew into Grubber knocking him out. Then Blade took Ace by his hair and slung him into Big Billy.  
  
"That leaves you shorty." said Blade.  
  
"Alright. Here take it." surrendered Lil Arturo.  
  
He gave Blade the teddy bear. Before she left, she bodyslammed Lil Arturo.  
  
"Don't ever take my stuff again." she said flying out the window.  
  
Right before she headed home, she looked at the bear. Anger started boiling inside of her.  
  
The teddy bear she was holding wasn't hers.  
  
Blade grabbed its head and ripped it off.  
  
"Teddy where are you?" she asked.  
  
She continued looking for her stuffed bear. 


	4. Reunited

Blade threw trash all over the place. She still came up empty-handed.  
  
She popped her gum in frustration. She glanced down at the watch that she stole from the Gangrene Gang. It said that it was 6:00.  
  
"I've gotta hurry and get back before the boys wake up." she whispered to herself.  
  
Blade looked up and gasped. On top of a very, very (and I mean very) tall mountain of trash, was a brown teddy bear with a heart on its stomach.  
  
"TEDDY!!!!!!!" shrieked Blade.  
  
She flew to the top, grabbed her bear, and hugged it tightly.  
  
"Oh Teddy. I've missed you so much." she said to her bear.  
  
Blade heard some people talking.  
  
"We'll find your bear, Bubbles." said one of them.  
  
"Yeah. Just stop crying." said the others.  
  
"Powerpuffs" muttered Blade.  
  
Buttercup flew toward the tower of trash.  
  
"Hey, watch this" she said.  
  
She kicked the trash very hard. The mountain swayed and toppled over.  
  
Blade screamed as she fell.  
  
"What was that?"asked Blossom.  
  
"I don't know. Let's check it out." answered Buttercup.  
  
"But we have to find my teddy bear." whined Bubbles.  
  
Blade stood up and faced the girls.  
  
"You. What are you doing here, Blade?" said Blossom.  
  
"Take it easy. I was just looking for....ummm.....something." said Blade.  
  
"Looking for what?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"Why should I tell you? By the way, what are you three doing here?" retorted Blade.  
  
"It doesn't matter." said Blossom.  
  
"You know I owe you a rematch. So why not settle this right now?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"Yeah. Three-on-one." challenged Blossom.  
  
"It's only fair to tell you that I beat the Rowdyruffs in the same type of match." said Blade. "We're way tougher than those dumb boys." said Buttercup.  
  
"Don't talk about my brothers like that!" said Blade.  
  
The three kept arguing.  
  
"SHUT-UP!!!" screamed Bubbles.  
  
Blade, Blossom, and Buttercup looked at her.  
  
"You guys aren't gonna fight. We're gonna find my teddy bear." said Bubbles.  
  
"Umm... Bubbles?" started Blossom.  
  
She held up a teddy bear body in a hand and its head in the other.  
  
Bubbles's lower lip trembled.  
  
"Here she goes."groaned Buttercup.  
  
Bubbles turned to Blade. Her sadness had quickly turned to anger.  
  
"Who did this?" she asked darkly.  
  
"There were these five green people. I saw them chop off its head." said Blade.  
  
"It must've been the Gangrene Gang." thought Blossom.  
  
"Let's get 'em." growled Bubbles.  
  
They flew to their lair.  
  
"Oh well. Those green guys are about to get their butts kicked again." said Blade.  
  
She glanced at the watch.  
  
"I've gotta get home. Next time Teddy, I'm hiding you in my stuff box. If the boys touch it, I'll kill them." said Blade as she flew home. 


End file.
